


Resistance Is Futile

by PlatinumRoseLady



Series: Part One of the Luckyverse [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 13:59:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7643290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlatinumRoseLady/pseuds/PlatinumRoseLady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Behold the wonder, the power, the majesty... that is a little ball of fluff named Lucky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resistance Is Futile

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I didn’t create Sam and Dean. I did create Lucky. Yay me.
> 
> Spoiler Alert: None, but like all of the Luckyverse so far, set in Season Five. Just more proof how a kitten is an essential hunting tool.

Dean bit his lip, trying to keep from snapping at the elderly lady behind the motel counter. They were low on cash, and he knew the cards were maxed.

“It’s just for one night, ma’am, I can give you what we’ve got…” 

“Look, I’m sorry, but rates are rates and…” She stopped talking, her eyes widening when the black kitten popped his head out of Sam’s jacket pocket. The crusty old woman morphed into a sweet grandmother in the twitch of Lucky’s whiskers. 

“Well, why didn’t you boys say that you had a kitten with you? We can can't the little dear catch a cold or something!” She handed Dean a key with a benevolent smile. “Cabin one.”


End file.
